starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brothers
250px|thumb|Savage Opress 250px|thumb|Darth Maul Brothers is de 21ste episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het eerste deel uit de Darth Maul-duologie. Newsreel A darkness awakes! Count Dooku's bitter betrayal of his former apprentice Asajj Ventress resulted in the creation of a new menace in the galaxy: Savage Opress. Caught in a deadly game of revenge between Ventress and Dooku, Savage barely escaped the carnage. Beaten and alone, he returned to Mother Talzin, his creator, who gave him a new quest: to pursue his long-lost brother. Synopsis Nu de Nightsisters van Talzin zijn uitgemoord, voelt Dooku een andere dreiging: Savage Opress wordt sterker en sterker. Ook Talzin zelf voelt dat haar leerling op de goede weg is dankzij de Talisman of Finding. Opress is nog steeds op zoek naar Darth Maul en op Stobar zorgt hij voor een scène door dienster Sassi in een wurggreep te houden in Plop Dribble's, de plaatselijke diner. Opress stormt naar een hangar met allemaal containers met stof. Het stof reageert echter met de talisman en Opress beseft dat zij hem verder zouden kunnen helpen. Een Turtle Tanker met een Sakiyan piloot vertrekt en Opress kan net aan boord springen. Hij beveelt de piloot om hem mee te voeren naar de bestemming: Lotho Minor, een afvalplaneet. Ondertussen heeft Marwigo, de WA-7 Service Unit, de Stobar Spaceport Police Droids verwittigd. Zij komen simultaan aan met Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Lou, de kok, is verward en na de Jedi te bedreigen met een pan, beseft hij zijn verwarring en biedt hij de Jedi een gratis maaltijd aan als excuses. Anakin voelt echter een sinister gevoeld in de diner. Aangekomen op Lotho Minor gooit Opress de Sakiyan overboord. Op de stoffige rotsplaneet ontmoet hij de Anacondan Morley. De Talisman van Savage lijkt het af en toe te begeven en schoorvoetend moet de Zabrak de hulp van Morley wel aanvaarden om langs de enorme Fire-Breathers te geraken en langs de Junkers. De Junkers zijn bizarre creaties die Savage bekijken en daarna toch aanvallen. Savage is echter te sterk en wanneer er een Junker hem toch in het vizier krijgt, verstoort Morley zijn evenwicht zodat hij mist. Wanneer Savage zegt dat hij zijn broer zoekt tegen Morley, vertelt de Anacondan over een plaatselijke legende die vertelt over een wezen dat onder de grond leeft en dingen van boven komt halen en die vervolgens nooit meer terugkeren. Op Tatooine bevinden Latts Razzi en Asajj Ventress zich in een cantina wanneer Ventress zeer nerveus reageert op nieuwkomers. Het lijkt wel alsof iedereen die vroeger Opress heeft gekend, zijn aanwezigheid aanvoelt. Wanneer het begint te regenen waarschuwt Morley om te gaan schuilen aangezien de zure regen zeer schadelijk en gevaarlijk is. Savage merkt een schuilplaats op waarop de Talisman reageert. In het kamp bevinden zich uitgeschakelde Junkers, maar verder geen spoor van Maul. Totdat Savage op een plaat staat en Morley die wegtrekt. Savage tuimelt naar beneden en Morley kijkt al uit naar het feestmaal dat hem te wachten staat nadat zijn meester hem laat eten van de restjes. In de duistere tunnels wordt Savage geschaduwd door een spinachtig wezen. Na een achtervolging beseft hij dat dit Maul is. Maul is totaal het noorden kwijt en is krankzinning. Hij bezit een spinachtig onderlichaam met zes poten en kraamt onzin uit en oude regels van Darth Sidious. Morley duikt op om zijn maaltijd te verorberen, maar tot zijn verbazing is Opress nog in leven. Savage knijpt Morley dood voor zijn verraad en gooit hem op het vuur. Bij een moment van klaarheid zegt Maul dat de Jedi hem hebben verminkt en dat hij niets liever verlangt dan wraak! Op Coruscant roept Yoda Obi-Wan Kenobi bij zich. Yoda heeft gevoeld dat Darth Maul nog in leven is en waarschuwt Obi-Wan, die dit nieuws nauwelijks geloven kan. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Marwigo *Sassi *Lou *Morley Anderen *Lotho Minor *Stobar *Stobar Spaceport *Stobar Spaceport Police Droid *Plop Dribble's *Turtle Tanker *Fire-Breathers *Junkers Bekend *Savage Opress *Darth Maul - Debuut in TCW *Talzin *Dooku *Grievous *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Asajj Ventress *Latts Razzi *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi Categorie:Televisie